It's Dorea, you twit, not Harry!
by Queen Susan the Gentle One
Summary: Harry J. Potter doesn't exist. It's Dorea Lily. And don't forget it. Dorea's a genius and wicked dueler. You value your life? Behave around Dorea. She has her mother's appearance and attitude...with a penchant for pranks and her father's temper. Oh joy. The wizarding world had better watch out. Dorea Potter is finally at Hogwarts. Who knows if it'll be standing when she leaves?
1. Chapter 1

Dorea Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Chapter six: The Portkey

"Ahoy there!"

The group looked up, spotting two figures approaching them over the opposite side of the hill. The older of the two, a gray headed man with spectacles, raised his hand in greeting,

"Good, morning, Arthur!"…

"Ced's told me all about you, of course, youngest seeker in over a hundred years, eh?"

Dorea glanced at the handsome boy, who merely smiled at her in response. It was a rather nice smile, she supposed. Turning her attention back to the elder Diggory, she replied,

"Erm, yes, sir," Blinking large gold-flecked green eyes as she pushed a lock of her waist-length curly auburn hair behind one ear.

"I hear you're pretty good on a broom," Mr. Diggory went on. "No match for Ced of course, what with last year."

Behind Dorea, the twins and Ron bristled. It wasn't Dorea's fault the Dementors attacked her!

"Dad…" Cedric murmured unease and embarrassment coloring his tone.

"I told you before, Dorea fell off her broom—"

"Yes, yes, but you didn't." his father interrupted. "The better Seeker won out in the end, is all. Dorea here knows that, don't you dear?"

Even Hermione and Ginny were bristling now, not that the elder Diggory would have noticed. Dorea had had enough.

"Mr. Diggory," Dorea finally broke in. He looked at her.

"Are you aware of the effects of Dementors?"

He looked confused. "Yes, they make you relieve your worst memories."

"Sir, my boggart is a Dementor." Dorea continued emotionlessly. "And do you know my worst memory?"

Diggory shook his grey head. Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable.

Dorea smirked. Channeling her magic and thinking about the night she lost everything, her eyes rolled back in her head. She staggered before George caught her.

"_It's him! Lily, take Dorea and go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_ Dorea's voice was unnaturally deep and panicked—James Potter's voice.

Everyone was deathly pale.

"_Not Dorea, not Dorea__**, please**__ not Dorea! NO—__**please,**__ I'll do __**anything! Please**__, not Dorea!"_ Her voice was more feminine—extremely similar to that of her own normal voice—and terrified. Lily Potter's voice.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_ High and cold, the voice could only be that of Voldemort's.

Dorea's eyes fluttered open. She staggered upright, clutching George.

"Do you see why I fell, now?" She angrily spat out to a shaken Amos Diggory.

Before he could answer she pulled George to the boot and called,

"Are you coming?" to the rest of the group.

They followed in silence. Heads bowed for the girl who lived but saw her parents die.

**Righto then. Thought this was neat, just a random plot bunny driving me crazy. I'll probably do more, it's just a bunch of random one-shots with no real rhyme or reason right now, later I might put them together into an actual story. Enjoy**!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a well-known fact that the Marauders had managed to make McGonagall angry.

One generation later, it was a well-known fact that their only descendent was able to make McGonagall _insane._

Dorea Potter winced as her eardrums were nearly ruptured by a loud shriek while she ate her dinner.

"Potter, Weasley, and Weasley! Straight to the Headmaster's Office, the lot of you!" McGonagall shrilled. She had taken the pranks, given detentions, and written home, but this was the last straw—festooning her classroom with CATNIP! It had nearly driven her crazy by the time Filch had removed it all (although she had him deliver it all to her private rooms—it was perfectly good catnip, after all.)

The guilty trio of red-heads exchanged looks with one another, stood, linked arms, and as one began skipping out the door and down the hallway singing,

"We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz  
We hear he is a whiz of a wiz, if ever a wiz there was  
If ever, oh ever a wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz is one because  
Because, because, because, because, because  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
We're off to see the wizard, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!"

The Great Hall roared with laughter.

McGonagall slammed her head repeatedly against the table, muttering to herself.

Filius Flitwick looked at her worriedly. He could just make out the words "_Catnip…pranks_…is this a punishment, James….I'm _sorry _already!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Dorea Potter: Umbridge and the Cruciatus

"Ms. Potter, if you will not tell me what you were doing using my Floo, I may be _forced _to loosen your tongue a bit. The Cruciatus should do." Umbridge said, her voice saccharine-sweet and breathy. She looked like even more of a toad than usual, her wide, flabby cheeks stretched out in a malevolent grin.

"NO! That's illegal!" Hermione screeched. Crabbe clamped a heavy hand over her mouth as she struggled and bit at him, her wand lying uselessly on the floor at her feet.

"Silence, little Mudblood! What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him." The toady woman sneered.

Malfoy began to grin maliciously as Umbridge turned back to Dorea.

"Now, Ms. Potter, you have one more chance. _What were you doing using my Floo?"_

Dorea glared. "Not going to happen."

Umbridge purpled, looking remarkably like Uncle Vernon when he was angry. "Very well," she said tightly. "You leave me no choice. _Crucio._"

Hermione and Ginny's shrieks were muffled by the hands over their mouths. Dorea remained silent, only the stiffened posture and grimace on her face betraying the pain she felt.

After a few minutes that felt like hours to Dorea's restrained friends, Umbridge released the curse.

"Well?" she asked. "Do you feel like telling me now?"

Dorea snorted. "Two things you should know, Umbridge: one, you've got _nothing_ on Voldemort's Cruciatus, and two, I've got quite a lot of pain tolerance. I expect most people who grow up in a cupboard under the stairs being beaten for not cooking the meals correctly starting when they're four do. But I am just a liar, so I suppose none of that _really _happened, did it?"

Tears began to stream down Hermione's and Ginny's faces while Ron and Neville struggled to escape the Slytherins hold.

Umbridge seemed to swell in fury. "I suppose it's time for round two, then. Maybe you'll be like little Longbottom's parents, hmm?"

"I highly doubt that, you see, I wasn't born in 1960."

Umbridge turned purple.

"That was your last chance, you little _liar. Cruc_—"

"NO!" the scream echoed around the room as Umbridge dropped like a stone, followed by the Slytherins around the room. Sirius Black had burst into the room, spells spitting from his wand so fast they blurred together.

"Siri! What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Dorea shouted—he hadn't answered the mirror, or the Floo—what was going _on?_

The dark-haired man smirked and began to untie his goddaughter.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?"

"I suppose not—but you could be seen, we need to get you out of here!" Dorea said hurriedly as the last of the ropes fell off.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a Portkey. Dumbledore made it to go through the wards. We just need to get your stuff and go."

"Okay, I can do that. Guys—"

"Just go, we'll be fine!" Hermione urged. Dorea hesitated before nodding.  
"Dobby!" she called. With a pop the overenthusiastic elf was in front of her.

"What can Dobby do to help the great Dorea Potter, miss?" he said squeakily.

"Could you get my things packed and sent to Grimmauld Place? Make sure you get my Firebolt and invisibility cloak, please."

Dobby bounced rapidly.

"Dobby is honored to serve his Mistress! He will be done soon, miss."

"Thanks Dobby." Dorea smiled. As the elf disappeared she collapsed against Sirius.

"Bambi?" he asked. Dorea smiled weakly.

"It's just the Cruciatus effects, Paddy. I'll be okay. We need to go, now, though."

Sirius looked furious. "We'll be talking about this, Bambi." He warned. Then they vanished in a swirl of light as the Portkey activated.


End file.
